There are many electrical connector applications wherein it is important to detect when a pair of connectors have been fully mated. Many detection systems use mechanical means which simply are visible to an operator to indicate whether or not a pair of connectors have been fully mated. However, connectors often are used in remote applications wherein visible detection is not afforded or may not even be appropriate. In those applications, some system of electrical detection has been used.
For example, electrical connectors are used in automotive applications, such as in anti-locking brake systems which require electronic means for indicating full connector mating to a computer that monitors functions of various parts of the automobile. Automotive air bag systems also require some form of sensing system to assure reliable interconnection of various electrical connectors. These are but a few examples of remote connector arrangements wherein it is important or even vital to sense full mating of pairs of electrical connectors.
Various connector mate sensing devices have been proposed. One such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,787, dated Dec. 29, 1992. In that patent, a connector assembly includes a completely separate pair of pin and socket terminals which mate only after the connector halves have been mated. The separate terminals complete a circuit whereby a signal is sent to indicate full mating of the connectors. One of the disadvantages of such systems is that they require a customized connector assembly having a completely separate set of sensing terminals and appropriate circuitry.
Other approaches use shorting modules such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,165, dated Jan. 25, 1994. Again, the connector, including the connector housing, must be modified to accept the shorting modules.
Still other sensing systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,804,339, dated Feb. 14, 1989, and 5,273,456, dated Dec. 28, 1993. The systems of these patents generally employ a pair of terminals or a pair of terminal portions which are maintained in interengagement to complete a sensing circuit. When the associated connector is mated with a second connector, a portion of the second connector separates the terminals or terminal portions, breaking the normally closed circuit, and thereby providing a sensing signal that mating of the connectors has occurred. Again, such systems have the disadvantage of requiring customized housings or housing portions to render the system operative.
The present invention is directed to providing a greatly simplified and low cost connector mate sensing system which can be used in a conventional electrical connector without modifying the housing from its normal terminal-receiving configuration.